1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared heater and an infrared processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infrared heaters that emit infrared radiation (in a wavelength range of 0.7 to 1000 μm) and devices including the infrared heaters, having various structures, have been developed. For example, PTL 1 describes a device including an infrared heater that emits infrared radiation toward a workpiece and an infrared selective transmission filter that is disposed between the workpiece and the infrared heater. In this device, the infrared selective transmission filter selectively transmits a part of the infrared radiation in a wavelength range that can be efficiently absorbed by a sealant applied to the workpiece and reflects infrared radiation outside the wavelength range. It is described that, with such a structure, the infrared selective transmission filter is not heated, and deterioration of a workpiece due to increase in the ambient temperature caused by heating of the infrared selective transmission filter does not occur.